closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Illumination Entertainment
Background Illumination Entertainment is the animation studio, lead by producer Chris Maladontrali, who is the executive producer of Blue Sky Studios in New York, from Ice Age to Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! 1st Logo (July 9th, 2010-) Nickname: "Minion(s)" Logo: The logo varies depending on what feature with the usual text, which consists of "ILLUMINATION" in a tall font and "ENTERTAINMENT" in a small font and in a length of "ILLUMINATION" below, on the dark blue gardent background with the reflected floor. The number of Minions (From the Despicable Me franchise) also varied from feature. *''Despicable Me'': From the right side of the screen, on the dark background, a short, one-eyed minion (from the said film) peeks out from the right side of the screen, anxiously greeting the audience. Then, all of a sudden, the text fades in quickly behind him, and glows, syncing with the music. This causes him to get frightened, who struggles to frantically run around, stands, suddenly falls over and exits the screen to the right. *''HOP''/''Phil's Dance Party'': The text is behind the Minion in the center. After the little while, one Minion wearing bunny ears and a cotton bunny tail is prancing in from the left to the right while carrying an Easter basket and tossing confetti, while a minion in the center observes in confusion. The bunny one shows off his costume, but the other is not amused. *''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'': The text is behind the Truffula Tree (From the film) and two minions. One starts up the chainsaw, and begins to cut down the tree. Suddenly, the tree shakes and the bear, which is eating the Truffula berries (Also from the film) drops in, smashing him, A bear resumes eating them, as the other slowly backs away nervously. *''Despicable Me 2'': The text, which glows slightly at one point, is behind the two minions (From the film) at the bottom right corner. The one-eyed one sings "TA-DAAA!", then the two-eyed one shoves him aside and also sings "TA-DAAA!". The one-eyed one then shoves him and sings "TA-DAAA!" once again, and then they then start yelling "TA-DAAA!" at each other and start pushing and shoving until the one-eyed one shoves the other off-screen, and triumphantly yells "TA-DAAA!". He then chimes "TA-DAA!", causing the other to mumble in frustration while glancing out at the audience. *''Minions'': The text is behind five Minions (The titular characters from the said film) in the center. The others watch the center one, which is continuing to sing the holding note from the preceeding Universal logo. He finally runs out of breath and falls flat on his face, then weakly holds out a hand for the others to lift him up, but quickly puts it back down as the others exchange glances. *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (Unused; Facebook): The text is behind the Minion and the puppy in the center. He wants to play "Fetch the Ball" with the puppy. He throws it, but the puppy comes back. He tries again, but the other dogs comes in from the right. One dog barks as he looks to the dogs while he drops the ball, rolling, and the puppy chases after it at the right. He asks if they want to play Fetch, but he says "No?". The other dogs start chasing after him from right to left. Another puppy chases after them. *''Sing'' (Final trailer): The text is behind three Minions at the bottom-right. The tall one sings "La. La-la." Variants: *On the first two trailers for HOP, the text is already-formed and the Minion (Same as the Despicable Me version) peeks in from the right. *On the official trailer for HOP, the said movie's variation has debuted, it was shortened to have the Bunny Minion does the pose and shakes the bunny's cottontail. *On the official trailer for Dr. Seuss' The Lorax and the first trailer for Despicable Me 2, the Despicable Me version of the said logo is shortened, to just have the Minion frightened. *On one trailer for Minions and trailers & TV spots for The Secret Life of Pets, the Despicable Me 2 version of the logo is shortened to the Minions fighting each other. *On two trailers for Sing, the Minions version of the logo is shortened, to have the center Minion falls down. *On some TV spots for Sing, the movie's version is shortened to have the tall Minion sings "La." *On four TV spots for Sing, the movie's version has the Minions in the center. *On one TV spot for Sing, the movie's version is extended slightly, but cut short, to have the tall Minion blows a pinch pipe and sings "La." *Sometimes, the Minion(s) is absent on some trailers & TV spots. FX/SFX: CGI-Animation, done from France. Music/Sounds: Just the Minion(s) doing the thing, along with various sound effects. *On the Despicable Me version, it has the orchestrated 3-note tune, similiar to Viacom's "Wigga-Wigga" logo music. *The trailers/TV spots had their music playing over, sometimes with sounds. *On the Phil's Dance Party version, the tail end of the Universal music is heard when it fades in. *On The Lorax version, the orchestra starts warming up when the logo fades out, which leads to the start of the feature. *The final trailer for Sing has the pinch pipe over the preceeding Universal logo. Availability: Seen on those films above. Scare Factor: None to low for the Despicable Me version, due to the sudden text and music. None for the other versions. 2nd Logo (June 13th, 2016-present) Nickname: "Bob the Excited Minion" Logo: The background of the previous logo fades from black. Bob the Minion (from the Despicable Me franchise) walks in from the right, scatting a tune. After a little while, the text "MIN" and "ION" (representing its $1 billion marked feature Minions) turns on and flashes briefly, while the light above the "I" in "MIN" glows in. The rest of the text, "ILLU" and "AT" in "ILLUMINATION", along with "ENTERTAINMENT", turn on the same way as "MIN" and "ION". Bob says "Wow." while staring at the text, then he gets excited and said "Illumination. Illumination!" Variants: *At the end of two Cinemark promos for The Secret Life of Pets (The first one has the logo debut), it is shortened, beginning with Bob saying "Illumination. Illumination!" *At the beginning of the short film Mower Minions, it is already formed and still without Bob. *On the first trailer for Despicable M3 (Their first film in Widescreen Scope), it is shortened to have Bob staring at the text and says "Illumination!", it fades out early. Also, the light above the second "I" in "ILLUMINATION" is deleted. FX/SFX: CGI-Animation, again from France. Music/Sounds: The voice of Bob the Minion. The turn-on sound for the text appearing. Availability: The normal version has first debuted at the beginning of the NBC premiere of Despicable Me 2 on June 19th, 2016, plastering the previous logo's movie version, and is theatrically debuted on The Secret Life of Pets. Scare Factor: None to low. The flickering and the sound may startle a few. Category:Animation studio Category:Family and Animation Category:Comcast